Problem: What is the area, in square units, of a triangle with vertices at $(0,0)$, $(0,5)$, and $(7,12)$? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Answer: The base of the triangle lies on the $y$-axis, and is 5 units long. The height of the triangle is the horizontal distance from the point $(7,12)$ to the $y$-axis, and is 7 units long. Thus, the area of the triangle is $\frac{5\cdot7}{2}=\boxed{17.5}$ square units.